Sadaharu
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Sougo no contaba que al proponerle a la inmigrante ilegal vivir junto, está acarrearía a su pulgoso perro, mucho menos que la joven Yato lo manipularía para que aceptara aquella propuesta.-Semi Au- OkiKagu ACTUALIZADO ..Capitulo 3.- Solución, Fic Terminado. Lime
1. Condiciones

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueñolo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Semi au** \- se sitúa 8 años en el futuro, Kagura tiene 22 años y Sougo 26

Leve insinuación yaoi.

* * *

 **:) Este fic es el numero 100, que mejor forma de celebrarlo en el fandom de gintama con el OkiKagu y Sadaharu que ayer fue su cumple años :) muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Sougo no contaba que al proponer a la inmigrante ilegal vivir junto, está acarrearía a su pulgoso perro, mucho menos que la joven Yato lo manipularía para que aceptara aquella propuesta.

* * *

 **Sadaharu**

 **Por Frany**

 **Capitulo 1.-Condiciones.**

Nunca pensó que daría aquel gran pasó, se suponía que todo se limitaría a encuentros furtivos, besos, caricias y sexo ocasional, algo sin compromiso alguno, entonces ¿cómo había terminado proponiendo aquello?

— _Vivamos juntos, china—_ le había soltado en uno de sus tantos encuentros, con las manos metida en los bolsillos del pantalón, parecía bastante estoico, aunque por dentro estaba bastante nervioso ,nunca imagino decirle aquello y mucho menos que la china se quedaría callada, deseaba que dijera algo, aunque fuera una burla o broma, no que cerrará la puta boca y lo mirará con incredulidad mientras procesaba aquella petición.

— _Exactamente ¿a qué te refieres con vivir juntos? —_ Cuestionó, Sougo solo puso los ojos en blanco, Kagura a veces no entendía las indirectas que le decía, Kagura yacía sentada enfrente de él, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a Sougo con cierta petulancia— ¿ _quieres que la gran Gura- sama se vaya a vivir con un simple roba impuestos? eh, chihuahua, ¿acaso no puedes estar sin mí, bastard~aru?_ — aunque pareciera que Kagura le restaba importancia al asunto, muy en el fondo estaba feliz, no pensó que Sougo se lo propusiera, de hecho jamás se le paso por la cabeza, pero ahora que lo pensaba de forma determinada, era mejor así, desde que comenzó la pubertad su cuarto ya no le era cómodo, y como no ,si dormía dentro de un closer , Gintoki alegaba que era mas cómodo así, pero Kagura no opinaba lo mismo, lo que fue una simple platica termino en una pelea verbal, donde Kagura le enseñaba el dedo del corazón y pedia intercambiar cuartos, cosa que el Yorozuya no accedio.

Gintoki alegaba que era hora de que buscara una nueva casa, que los hermanos Shimura tenía mucho espacio en su hogar — de forma indirecta—sin mencionar la charla de que los pajaritos tenia que abandonar el nido a una determinada edad ,que una jovencita de su edad merecía vivir de forma independiente—claro que si la compañía de cierto sádico— no tenia que ser muy lista para darse cuenta que el repentino cambio de Gin, se debía a que cierto ejem –llámese Toushiro Hijikata –visitaba ocasionalmente su hogar, sobretodo en las noches, aunque Toushi era bastante discreto al momento de escabullirse a la casa, Kagura los había descubierto cuando fingía dormir.

Ella jamás le dijo a Gin que más de una vez lo escucho pedir más mayonesa a medianoche con gritos de dolor—(o de satisfacción,Kagura no estaba del todo segura) —todavía tenía pesadillas desde aquel día, jamás volvió a ver el huevo con mayonesa de la misma forma, sobre todo a Gin como macho de pecho peludo, quien diría que al demonio blanco le gustaba que le diera mayonesa, nunca más volvió a ver a Toushi como el pasivo que era.

— _China._

— _Déjame pensar, es más, te daré respuesta la próxima vez que te vea— la joven se levantó de aquel lugar y se fue, dejado al hombre con las palabras en la boca._

Era tan difícil decir si o no ,ahora tendría que esperar hasta que china decidiera utilizar su última neurona para darle una respuesta, ya de por si llevaba días sin poder conciliar el sueño, ahora tendría que esperar hasta que le diera una respuesta y no es que estuviera nervioso—¡Ja! Sougo nervioso,ni que fuera la gran cosa—sin embargo él no pudo dormir en los siguientes días.

.

.

.

Vivir junto seria un gran paso a su relación, no solamente era agarrarse a golpes, pelearse por cosas estúpidas como _"quien era el más fuerte o menos sádico"_ , no, vivir juntos implicaba estar juntos, dormir ,comer, bañarse, comportarse como personas civilizadas, todo lo que implicará vivir con otra persona, sobre todo si tenían buen sexo.

Una ventaja de vivir juntos seria no gastar en Love hotel(no es que fuera codo,pero gastaba más en reparar las cosas de la habitación que en la misma) ademas de que tendría todo el sexo que quisiera, a cualquier hora y en donde quisiera, parecía perfecto, sin embargo Sougo no pensó que al proponerle a la inmigrante ilegal vivir junto, está acarrearía a su pulgoso perro.

—Está bien Sádico —murmuró la joven— solo con una condición—la mujer sonrió— viviremos juntos siempre y cuando Sadaharu venga con nosotros~ aru.

—No —chistó sin pensar— ese perro no se viene con nosotros.

— ¿Disculpa? —arqueó la ceja molesta, acaso escucho bien.

 _"¿A caso ese roba impuesto le estaba llevado la contraria? de verdad creía que se iría sin Sadaharu"._

Kagura, la gran reina de distrito kabuki no pensé que la propuesta de limitaría solamente a ella (no es que pensara llevarse a Gintoki o a Shinpachi, ellos ya era bastante grandecitos para vivir sin ella) pero con Sadaharu la cosa era diferente, él era y siempre seria su mascota, aquel perro que adoptó después de encontrarlo en una caja de cartón, aquel pequeño e indefenso ser (Kagura ignora el hecho que Sadaharu le doblaba en tamaño), no podía simplemente dejarlo con Gin, que tal si adquiría sus mañas de viejo bueno para nada o se quedaba virgen eternamente, porque si, Kagura quería que su pequeño hijo algún día le diera hermosos perritos.

Además, no podía abandonarlo a la primera propuesta que sádico le hiciera, no era tan zorra para hacerlo, aquel dios perro era su familia, aquel que siempre la esperaba cuando regresaba, Sadaharu significaba tantas cosas ¿Por qué Sougo no podía comprender aquello?

—Sadaharu se viene conmigo— amenazó la chica – ese es el trato, si quieres que la gran Gura-sama este contigo, Sadaharu tendrá que vivir con nosotros, además de asumir tú responsabilidad como padre, eh sádico— sin tiempo para que él otro replicará, ella lo golpeo, dando por terminado aquella conversación.

La mayoría de las personas que conocía a la pareja, aún seguía preguntado cómo era posible que esos dos tuviera una relación, se notaba a leguas que pese a la edad, aun se comportaba como un par de críos y no como cualquier pareja de un shojo.

 _¿Pero qué?_

—China, no quiero un pulgoso perro en nuestra casa—el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, Kagura aún no se acostumbra aquellas palabras, _"Nuestra casa"_ era bastante estúpido y cursi, no pensó en tener una, de hecho la Yorozuya era su único hogar( o eso pensaba ella)—No quiero que ese perro me moleste cuando te esté follado— cualquier romanticismo causado por aquellas palabras fuero eclipsado por aquella vulgaridad.

— ¡Como te atreves a decir aquella vulgaridad! Maldito chihuahua, me estas difamado— se cruzó de brazos, ofendida por aquello— soy toda una señorita.

— ¿Qué te da pena? Vaya china no te haga la santa que no te queda, el megane es más virgen que tú, maldita guarra.

— ¡Pedazo de imbécil, como se te ocurre decir aquello!— se sonrojó.

— ¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, recuerdas como gemías porque te diera más.

—Cállate maldito bastardo, te dije que no habrá nada de nada hasta casarnos, quiero llegar virgen y pura al altar, se lo prometí a papi y a Gin.

— ¿Pura? Quisiste decir sucia, oh china ya lo hicimos más de 100 veces en todas las suposiciones, tú himen seguramente sigue intacto de tanto darte con mi Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon — chasqueó con sarcasmo— eh, ¿esperar vestirte de blanco?, acaso piensa que si nos vamos a vivir juntos no follaremos.

—Yo… eso no tiene que ver— Kagura rápidamente cambio de tema—estábamos hablando de Sadaharu, maldito chihuahua no cambies de conversación, eh, tú quieres lavarme el cerebro, jum, jum, pero no es así, no ~aru, la gran Kagura se ha dado cuenta de tus intenciones, Sadaharu se ira a vivir con nosotros ~aru .

—Te comprare el doble de sukonbu, si aceptas.

—No~ aru, no voy a cambiar a mi bebé por comida— aunque aquella propuesta era bastante tentadora, la joven movió la cabeza, intentado alejar esos pensamientos insanos, no, Sadaharu se iría con ella.

—Se puede quejar con el jefe, podrías verlo todos los días, eh.

—He dicho que no, si Sadaharu no se viene conmigo, entonces no me voy ~aru. — se cruzó de brazos y alzo la barbilla con petulancia— él se viene conmigo y punto, claro si quieres que la gran Gura-sama se vaya a vivir con un inútil roba impuestos y te alimente por las noches, tienes que aceptar pervertido.

—¿A caso me estas intentado converse con sexo? ,¿Quien crees que soy, china? no estoy tan desesperado como para aceptar aquello,he dicho que no, ese perro no entrará a mi casa.

—Pues sino aceptas, ya te puedes ir por donde viniste Chihuahua, no estoy para jugar a la casita sin mi Sadaharu.

Sougo se estaba hartado de su actitud de niña pequeña, él no iba a rogar, si china no aceptaba entonces que se quedara con ese pulgoso perro, a ver si el jefe la alimentaba como él hacía.

—Está bien, quédate comiendo puro arroz con huevo en tu mugrosa casa y con tú pulgoso perro— Sougo se dio la vuelta— veremos quien dura más china— se alejó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

No iba a ceder contra aquella chiquilla, joder, ya vería quien de los dos tenía la última palabra, él no era un sumiso de mierda, ella seria quien regresara arrastrados ante él, sonrió de lado.

" _Estúpida china, ya regresara arrastrándote ante tú amo y no dudes que te castigare de la peor manera "pensó._

Kagura por su lado estaba bastante molesta, miró a Sadaharu que veía toda la escena, el pobre perro sentía que estaba interfiriendo en la vida de su ama, él solo quería verla feliz, no deseaba que se peleara con aquel roba impuesto(aunque no le cayera bien,lo aceptaba por su Gura-sama)

Kagura lo miró y se acercó acariciarlo.

—Tú te iras conmigo, si él me quiere tendrá que aceptarte— le sonrió, el pobre dios perro miro a su ama con ojos llorosos — tú eres mi familia, tú eres mi pequeño bebé, no puedo dejarte sólo, que clase de madre deja a su cachorro sólo, eh — Kagura le empezó hacer mimos y el perro simplemente sonrió. — ese chihuahua tendrá que responsabilizarse de ti, si ,que si ~aru.

—Guau.

Kagura lo abrazo ,Sadaharu sólo movía la cola.

—Se que es un idiota ,pero al final te aceptara, Gura -sama hará que él te acepte porque si ~aru, ¿quien te quiere, quiere te quiere? —murmuró con voz chillona, rozado su nariz con la de Sadaharu—quien te quiere ,quien te adora,pues yooooo..

A unos metros de ellos dos ,Sougo miraba con odio aquel pulgoso perro, maldijo la hora que volteó a verlos, pero ya vendría aquella chiquilla a suplicarle, ha haría sufrir, ella regresaría con la cola entre las patas como buena perra que era, después de todo, ella no podía estar tanto tiempo sin él y sobretodo en abstinencia.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota finales:_** hasta el momento serán 2 capítulos, sera un two-shot

 ** _Q_** uiero anunciar que a partir de esta semana estaré actualizado varios fic, posteriormente entrare en un hiatus temporal, es una decisión que me ha costado mucho tiempo, lamento de verdad tomar esta decisión pero en los últimos días he pensado que mis fic no tiene esa chispa que antes tenia e incluso he tentado en borrarlo, como sabrán en los últimos meses estuve enferma físicamente, y al comenzar este año las cosas empeoraron al punto que tuve que tomar medicamento para conciliar el sueño, así como controlar el estrés con ansiedad y depresión , todo debido a los problemas familiares que tenia y que sin darme cuenta fui ignorado, llegado a manifestarse de muchas maneras, lo ultimo fue en enero y posteriormente a mediados del mes,llevo casi un mes batallado con mis emociones,hay días donde me siento ,bien pero hay días que no,por eso he decidido darme un break en cuanto a la escritura, como iba diciendo esta semana ire actualizado los fic que tengo ya escrito.

De ante mano muchas gracias a quien lee esto y aquellos que comentan, les juro que había días donde no me sentía del todo bien y llego un momento en que mi humor cambiaba cuando recibía comentarios, en eso puede darse cuenta en mis historia como kaguracienta y gatos , incluso cuando estaba mal podía liberar mis emociones en los escritos de muñeca de porcelana, ¿es irónico no ?, escribir algo de comedia y luego algo triste, pero me ayudo mucho.

en fin :) muchas gracias por todo, con mucho cariño frany

26-02-2018


	2. Abstinencia

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueñolo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Semi au** \- se sitúa 8 años en el futuro, Kagura tiene 22 años y Sougo 26

 **Advertencia** **:** Insinuaciones sexuales, ligeramente lime, malas palabras, palabras de doble sentido.

* * *

Fic dedicado a : **Melgamonster ,Bloddy cherry ,Shiawase Day ,hitorikitefa8 ,WitchWhite,Liraz , Guest**

Gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar, este fic continuo gracias a ustedes :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. — Abstinencia.**

 _"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, quizá puedas entrar en abstinencia"_

La mayoría de la gente lo sabía, ese par de sádicos eran difíciles de convencer, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro, ambos eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo diferentes, Kagura era un torbellino de emociones, fuerte, malhablada, perdía la paciencia con facilidad, era alegre y llena de vida, a veces era demasiado infantil, pero al mismo tiempo era bastante madura (en raras ocasiones), en contraste Sougo parecía más serio, aparentemente porque tras ese rostro inocente se escondía un demonio, era calculador y sádico, era curioso como Kagura lograba sacar su lado infantil y juguetón, Kagura era la chispa en la vida de Sougo, también su dolor de cabeza.

Para Sougo aquel reto de la abstinencia era pan comido, no es como si no pudiera buscar donde meter su _"Sadomaru",_ pero esa chiquilla perdería, regresaría con la cola entre las patas, le ladraría y le diría:

 _"Lo siento káiser-sama perdóname" musitaría con esa voz de niña chiquita, Sougo tomaría su barbilla y haría que se pusiera en cuatro (porque sí, era un maldito bastardo)._

 _"Ladra para mí, perra"—_ le respondería. Kagura lo haría y luego él la premiaría, dejaría aquel perro en casa de Gintoki, porque era un hecho que no se llevaría a ese tal "Sadaharu", no es que a él no le gustarán los perros, pero ese perro gigante parecía robar toda la atención de su china, más de una vez Kagura lo había dejado a medias por su culpa, diciendo " _Sadaharu tiene hambre", "Sadaharu nos va a ver",_ que importaba si ese perro los veía, además ese can parecía siempre burlarse de él, era como si lo retará con la mirada diciendo " _ella me quiere más",_ claro lo que Okita pensaba, no quería admitir que estaba celoso de ese perro.

Pero eso no importa, una vez que china perdiera, Sougo la tendría para él solito, ambos viviría en su nidito de amor, lleno de sexo desenfrenado, a la hora que él quisiera y en dónde fuera, sin ningún perro de por medio distrayendo a su novia y jactadose de él.

Él no iba a perder de eso estaba seguro, no le daba ni dos días a esa guarra, después de que esa china se volviera sexualmente activa, era quien más deseaba tener sexo con Sougo, y no es que a él no le gustara, sin embargo cuando recién lo habían hecho, Kagura había estado constantemente buscándolo para tener sexo, la china era bastante caliente, si bien le encantaba tener sexo con ella, también había un hecho que al momento de tener sexo, Kagura no controlaba su fuerza, lo que significaba que Sougo terminaba con varias lesiones en el cuerpo.

La primera vez que Sougo le robo su pureza, Kagura grito de dolor y placer, tanto que Sougo se fisuro el hombro derecho.

Aun lo recordaba, ella estaba debajo de él, completamente desnuda y sudando, sus ojos azules lo miraban con deseo, Kagura se había mostrado de una forma sumisa al principio de lo que sería su primera vez, él había estado jugando con su cuerpo, desde que ella empezó a desarrollarse el había estado deseando que le abriera las piernas, para clavar su poderosa espada, aunque al principio Kagura se hizo de rogar y él, en ese momento no coordinaba muy bien sus sentimientos, que le terminaba expresando su deseo.

" _China abre tus piernas para mí, te daré algo que te gustara más que esa asqueroso sukonbu",_ apenas lo termino de decir, Sougo perdió la consciencia durante una semana.

" _Bien que quieres comer de mi Sadomaru, vamos china abre tus piernas, sé que lo deseas guarra",_ Kagura no dudo en romperle la cara.

 _"Enserio china amarás tenerme entre tus piernas, seré un buen amo contigo",_ no hubiera sido tan malo aquellas palabras de no ser porque Sougo le mostró una linda correa para perro, que Kagura no dudo en golpearlo directamente en sus kintamas.

Y así estuvo Sougo exclamado varias veces su amor, hasta que Kagura poco a poco fue cediendo, al parecer golpear a Sougo tenía cierto efecto en ella.

Entonces un día, Kagura cumplió el más anhelado deseo de Sougo, si, le abrió las piernas.

Sougo había sido bastante caballeroso(a pesar de que fuera un hijo de puta) rentó una bonita habitación de cinco estrellas que pagó con la tarjeta de crédito de Hijikata, no fue difícil convencer Kagura, ella se veía bastante deseosa pero al mismo tiempo pudorosa.

Los besos y caricias comenzaron de forma suave, poco a poco el ambiente se puso caliente, los juego eróticos comenzaron, provocado que tanto Kagura como Sougo terminaban sudando y arrancándose las ropas como si fueran unos salvajes.

Apenas Sougo se introdujo dentro de ella, sintió como los dientes de Kagura mordía su hombro derecho de forma brutal,a pesar del dolor empezó a moverse poco a poco dentro de ella, de forma suave y constante, las cosas subieron de tono cuando la misma china movía sus caderas, exigiendo más de él, este no dudo en aumentar sus estocadas más fuertes.

La escucho gemir en su oído, se sentía orgulloso que él fuera el primero (y esperaba que también el único) en tomar aquel cuerpo, él, Okita Sougo, capitán de la primera división había llegado más lejos que cualquier ser humano, él estaba robando virginidad de aquella chiquilla, esa mujer china que lo había retado con la mirada en el festival de Hanami, esa chiquilla que no dejaba de insultar a su persona, esa misma a quien estaba haciendo llegar al orgasmo.

—¡OH SOUGO!– gimió más fuerte, los ojos de Kagura lucia vidrioso, sentía como de pronto todo dejaba de tener sentido, se estaba sumergiendo en un placer muy difícil de explicar, era como si todo su cuerpo sintiera cosquillas y su vientre estuviera explotando en miles de pedazos, se sintió en el infinito y más allá, Sougo salía y entraba de forma brutal, fue entonces cuando ella por fin alcanzó tocar las estrellas y que su cuerpo comenzará a temblar, Kagura llego al orgasmo mientras apretaba el hombro de Sougo , provocando un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho.

" _Un crack"_ se escuchó por toda la habitación, Sougo sintió como su hombro comenzaba arder, salió de Kagura excitado y adolorido. Kagura simplemente le sonreía y él, en un acto íntimo le regreso la misma sonrisa, que de apoco se convirtió en mueca al sentir como su hombro derecho ardía, más tarde se enteraría que tenía una pequeña fisura en su hombro.

Al día siguiente Sougo se encontraba patrullando como siempre cerca del parque, cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba al área de juegos, entraron a un semicírculo donde los niños solían entrar a jugar como si fuera una casita, la vio a ella con sus ojos azules tan profundos, lo último que supo fue como china lo estampaba contra la pared de aquel juego, la ropa empezó a caer a un costado de ellos, escuchó como un par de niños salieron horrorizados de ahí, al escuchar los gemidos que ambos soltaban cada vez más fuertes.

Recordó como ese día la fisura de su hombro terminó convirtiéndose en una luxación de primer grado, Kagura no media su fuerza cuando se hablaba de intimar y si bien Sougo era quien sufría las consecuencias, tener sexo con la china no había sido tan placentero como en ese momento, quizá realmente era un masoquista del closet, pero eso no lo admitiría.

Con el paso de los días — y varias heridas y dislocaciones— Kagura por fin supo controlar su fuerza y tener sexo sin lastimar a Sougo. Para Sougo aquello fue mucho mejor, solía entrar y salía dentro de Kagura cada vez que quería, sin terminar con alguna parte de su cuerpo lastimado.

Por eso estaba seguro que china al final sedería, ella no podía aguantar mucho sin tener sexo, sonrió de forma sádica, pensado en las miles de cosas que le haría, se vengaría por haber intentado morder la mano que le daba de comer.

—Estúpida china.

…

Al día siguiente de su pelea con china, Sougo se encontraba patrullando cerca de los restaurantes que había en el distrito Kabuki, la encontró casualmente debajo de su fiel sombrilla, sentada de piernas cruzadas en un puesto de dango, Kagura lo miraba de forma intensa, Sougo no pudo evitar regresarle la mirada con la misma o mayor intensidad que ella.

— China — dejó salir, se veía bastante hermosa con un top rojo y una falda con una gran abertura, mostrando sus largas y blancas piernas, la pose que tenía aquella china era bastante sugerente, Sougo no pudo evitar arquear su ceja al verla de esa forma, más de una vez tuvo que mirar a los hombres que pasaban y darles una mirada de advertencia, quizá estuvieran peleados pero esa chiquilla era suya.

La miro de pies a cabeza, la piel de Kagura parecía brillar producto del sudor causado por el calor que había, sus labios en forma de corazón estaban pintados de un rojo fuerte, su cabello estaba recogido en dos pequeños chongos, Kagura dejó de cruzar sus piernas, sino que las puso a la par, entreabriendo sus piernas mostrando su ropa interior, que para desgracia de Sougo era de encaje color rojo.

Kagura lo miró con ojos de lujuria, provocando que el amiguito de Sougo (ese que vivía entre sus piernas) despertara de su sueño.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿Miren a quien tenemos aquí ~aru? si es el bastardo mal agradecido —decía Kagura mientras disimulaba soplarse con la mano, rozando levemente uno de su seno.

— China no sabía que fueras una prostituta, que vulgar andas, tan desesperada estás para que te den por detrás, ¿acaso estas ovulando, perra?

— ¿A quién llamas prostituta ~aru ? ¡Estúpido Chihuahua! — rezongo la chiquilla frunciendo los labios y dejando salir una respiración entre cortada. — ya quisieras darme por detrás, estúpido bastardo.

—Entonces admites que si eres una perra.

—Si serás— estaba a punto de dejar salir ese lenguaje de camionero que tenía, no obstante lo pensó de forma determinada, no podía dejar que el estúpido ese la molestara, las cosas no iban a ser así—pobre, pobre, bastardo, debes estar ansioso por tocar todo esto — Kagura señaló todo su cuerpo— pero no, estúpido, hum hum, para ser merecedor de todo esto, tienes que aceptar a Sadaharu como tu hijo y que vivirá con nosotros.

— Ya quisieras china, no estoy tan urgido— _todavía_ — para aceptar aquello.

— ¿Enserio?— Kagura se tocó levemente el pecho, entreabriendo sus labios y pasando su lengua de forma erótica— Oh Sougo— susurro suave y casi como un gemido— ¿quieres tocarme?— se llevó la mano a su pierna derecha, pasando suavemente por ella, Sougo sentía demasiado deseo, tanto que solo se imaginaba tomarla en ese lugar, entreabrir su piernas y meter a su Sadomaru entre ellas –dime capitán, desea conducir este carro.

—Yo no...—empezó a imaginar las cosas que podía hacer con ella, la deseaba de forma intensa, su mente no lo dejaba pensar con claridad— yo no...—volvió a repetir, su cuerpo le decía que accediera, su cerebro le decía que no, pero el deseo y el tener a Kagura de esa forma lo estaba haciendo delirar.

—Guau – solo bastó aquel ladrido para que Sougo reaccionara, parpadeo varias veces hasta darse cuenta que Kagura no estaba sola, Sadaharu sobresalía a un costado de Kagura, moviendo su cola y sacando su lengua. Dicha acción hizo pensar al policía que Sadaharu se estaba burlando de él, los celos que tenía por aquel animal lo hacían imaginar cosas.

—Eso nunca pasara china— lo dijo con voz fría, se dio media vuelta, dejando a Kagura en medio de aquel negocio, con las mejillas encendidas por tal desplante.

— Estúpido bastardo — soltó Kagura mirando como su novio-perro, no sabía cómo llamarlo, se iba de ahí, la furia la invadió, ¿Cómo osaba dejar así? A media calle y peor aún, caliente—ya veras, sí, que sí, —murmuró para sí misma— ya regresaras maldito perro del gobierno, hum hum , al final vas ceder como perro que eres y Kagura te castigara por tu insolencia, bastardo ~aru.

Kagura solo imaginaba como Sougo gatearía hasta ella, luciendo un par de orejas de perro y vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de cuero negro, llegaría hasta ella con esa cara de pasivo que tenía, Kagura lo miraría con burla mientras tronaba los dedos y dándole órdenes.

— _Así que vienes a pedir perdón — se imaginó a Sougo todo sumiso, con las mejillas rojas y mirando a Kagura con pena._

— _Si mi Kagura-sama, he venido para que me castigue— le diría, bajado su rostro como el sumiso que era (porque Kagura sabía que ese porte de bastardo era eso, solo un porte) y en realidad era un sumiso-masoquista del closet._

 _Kagura estaría sentada en mueble favorito, mirando aquel bastardo sádico._

— _Ahora mi pequeño perro, ladra para mí._

— _Guau, guau – Sougo ladraría, Kagura acariciaría su cabeza mientras reía con petulancia_.

…..

Al día siguiente Kagura paseaba por el cuartel general del Shinsengumi en compañía de su perro Sadaharu, vestía un hermoso qipao corto, de color blanco y ceñido al cuerpo, sus cabellos rojos caían por toda su espalda, Kagura se veía bastante atractiva, como un tamalito relleno, tanto sus pechos como trasero apenas y entraba en ese vestido, Sougo casi podría afirmar que era dos tallas más chica de lo que acostumbraba usar.

Kagura había ingresado alegando que buscaba a gorila para una extraña petición de la jefa, cosa que Sougo no creyó, no le prestó atención alguna, siguió escribiendo su informe mientras Kagura tomaba asiento junto con su perro a un costado suyo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde Sougo ni siquiera le prestó atención, hubiera seguido así de no ser porque Kagura sacó una paleta de helado y comenzó a chuparla delante de él.

Por más que él tratara de disimular que no la veía, no podía.

Sougo miraba de reojo como Kagura se metía y sacaba aquella paleta de forma sugerente, pudo ver como la paleta comenzaba a derretir manchado la ropa inmaculada de Kagura y ella sin dejar de mirarlo con lujuria.

Sougo vio cómo su Sadomaru comenzaba a sobresalir entre sus piernas, se imaginó tomando a Kagura a media oficina, morder sus labios rojos hasta hacerlos sangrar y penetrarla hasta que ella llorara de tanto placer que incluso olvidaría su propio nombre.

Estuvo tentado en hacerlo, de no ser porque el perro de Kagura ladro llamado su atención y sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

Sadaharu movía la cola y le hacía mimos a Kagura, cualquier deseo que sentía Sougo quedó eclipsado por los celos.

— ¿Que tanto ves?, Eh sádico ~aru, seguro estás ansioso — se burló la chiquilla posando sus lindos labios rojos por aquel rico helado. —Dime, por fin aceptarás a Sadaharu, si dices que si, tal vez te permita nuevamente entrar en mi cuerpo.

—Ni lo pienses guarra, no estoy tan urgido, ni que fueras tan especial—Aquello no le gusto a Kagura.

— ¡Mientes!, crees que no veo lo que deseas, quieres hacerlo ahora mismo en medio de esta oficina, lo se Sougo, te he visto, me has estado acosando bastardo, quieres que la gran Gura-sama te de cómo el perro que eres, pero no lo haré, no, claro que no~ aru, primero tendrás que aceptar a Sadaharu y ser un buen bastardo para asumir su paternidad.

—La única caliente aquí eres tú, dime ¿te has estado tocando pensando en mí?— Kagura se sonrojo ante aquella insinuación

— Ni que fueras tan especial sádico, seguramente tú andas haciendo cosas asquerosas, pobre estúpido, debes extrañar tocar este cuerpo tan..

— Tan redondo — se burló — china, no te hagas la chula, lo que tú tienes lo tienen otras.

—Bastardo ¡el mío es especial! No recuerdas quien estaba tan urgido por entrar en mis piernas, quien decía _"Por favor abre tus piernas para mí, estoy tan urgido y son tan patético que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, china"_

—No mientas china, la que estuvo urgida y caliente fuistes tú, recuerdo que andabas caliente, apenas perdiste tu virginidad, también recuerdo como me rogabas para que te diera duro todos los días y a cada rato, no te cansabas china cochina —sonrió con sorna — incluso varias veces estuviste a punto de violarme, eh, ¿tanto te gusta mi Sadomaru?

—¡Cállate bastardo! — ella estaba roja, Sougo había dado en el clavo, de hecho ella misma le había dicho en varias ocasiones que deseaba darle un beso a su " _Sadomaru",_ cosa que a Sougo no le molestaba, además de mandarle ciertas fotos reveladoras y audio de voz bastantes explícitos por chat.

Sougo le sonrió, se levantó, tomó le informe en el que estaba trabajado, antes de abandonar dicha sala, paso cerca de Kagura tomándola desprevenida por la barbilla, sus ojos azules se veían más oscuros, sus labios aun tenían restos de aquella paleta helada, Sougo con su dedo índice acarició su labio inferior para luego meterlo levemente en su boca, Kagura sintió un cosquilleo entre sus piernas, Sougo simplemente sonrió.

— China, ¿no quieres que le dé un beso al señor conejo? — apenas lo susurro, Kagura se puso más roja, había olvidado que en su primera vez ella llevaba unas bragas con dibujos de conejos, Sougo se había burlado de ella, incluso le había dicho algo que hasta el día de hoy recordaba con precisión.

— _China, el señor conejo quiere que le dé un beso— le sonrió._

—¿ _De que hablas sádico? —_ _Kagura no había entendió la indirecta, hasta que él bajo sus bragas, depositando un caliente beso francés en medio de sus labios._

— ¡Pervertido! — ella lo alejo de un manotazo, Sougo sonrió más al ver como Kagura inocentemente se llevaba las manos a su vientre, la dejo ahí, se retiró del lugar sin voltear a verla (claro que ocultado su ya formada erección) tendría que darse un baño de agua fría.

" _Estúpida china"_ tendría que recurrir otra vez a su vieja amiga, ya le estaba hartado tener que utilizar su mano como consuelo, eso de estar en abstinencia era un infierno.

…

Una vez que Kagura se cercioró que Sougo se había ido, se dejó caer bocarriba con los brazos extendidos, dejado salir un grito de frustración.

— Maldito— Sadaharu la miró, pasó su lengua intentando animar a su dueña. —Estúpido bastardo, ya caerás, ya lo harás ~aru — Sadaharu pasó su lengua nuevamente, intentado animar a su ama. — Ya lo veras ~aru, te aceptará mi pequeño Sadaharu. —ella acaricio su suave pelaje, el can solo pasaba más su lengua.

Hasta ahora ninguno de sus intentos había funcionado, pero no se rendiría, Sougo Okita caería, ese roba impuestos caería, él cedería y cuando eso pasara, Kagura comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente, se vengaría, no importaba que método utilizara, Sougo perdería.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Después de una larga temporada :) por fin actualizo este fic x3 todo por su apoyo ,muchas gracias todas esas hermosas personas que me dieron su apoyo ,realmente se los agradezco :'3 aunque me costó un poco más :) ya les traje el segundo capítulo ,origibslmente solo tendría dos capítulos ,se suponía que este sería el final y se centraría en sougo y sadaharu ,pero termine escribiendo sobre el OkiKagu ,ya que muchos deseaba saber qué haría Kagura xD originalmente mi idea era hablar sobre la relación del sádico y el dios perro,se iba hablar en forma general lo que Kagura hizo para seducirlo ,pero vean aquí xD resultó que salió otra cosa ,de verdad les agradezco su apoyo :'3 ya el capítulo que sigue es el final ,espero que les haya gustado ,aún no se cusndo subiré el último capítulo ,en si ya lo tengo pero aún falta varios detalles ,nuevamente :) les agradezco su apoyo ;) muchas gracias .

 **NOTAS SOBRE FIC:** en el transcurso del día de hoy al fin de semana estaré actualizado el fic "Muñeca de porcelana"debo aclarar que se vendrá algo de lime en ese fic.

 _ **Desde el fondo de mi corazón muchas gracias por su comentarios, por tomarse el tiempo en leer este fic , por agregarme en favoritos, de verdad que este fic solo sigue gracias a sus comentarios y su apoyo :'3 , a mis lectores fantasma :'v también gracias por leer, aunque nunca comente :P** :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me lee._

Nos leemos pronto , con cariño frany

fanfiction

15-06-2018


	3. Solución

Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Semi au** \- se sitúa 8 años en el futuro, Kagura tiene 22 años y Sougo 26

 **Advertencia** :Insinuaciones sexuales,lime, malas palabras, palabras de doble sentido, **mención de parejas del mismo sexo, lime, descripción sexual**.

Capítulo beteado por **Cris** ~ShiawaseDay~

* * *

Este fic esta dedicado a :SaraRTR, stephany5,Shiawase Day ,KawaiiKagu ,Gabyru07, coni2016,Dalita-chan ,hitorikitefa8, infinitamente gracias por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo en comentar este fic, aunque me tarde :) al final pude finalizarlo, de verdad  
😘❤️ 😊🙏😁😄  
🙏😘❤️ **¡Gracias**!❤️🙏😘

* * *

Una vez que Kagura se cercioro que Sougo se había ido, se dejó caer bocarriba con los brazos extendidos, dejó salir un grito frustración.

— Maldito— Sadaharu la miró, pasó su lengua intentando animar a su dueña. —Estúpido bastardo, caerá, ya lo harás ~aru — Sadaharu pasó su lengua nuevamente, intentado animar a su ama. — Ya lo veras ~aru, te aceptará mi pequeño Sadaharu. —ella acarició su suave pelaje, el can solo pasaba más su lengua.

Hasta ahora ninguno de sus intentos había funcionado, pero no se rendiría, Sougo Okita caería, ese roba impuestos lo haría, él cedería y cuando eso pasara, Kagura comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente, se vengaría, no importaba que método utilizara, Sougo perdería.

...

(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。...(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

 **Capítulo 3. — Solución.**

 _"Ambas partes habían obtenido una solución a sus problemas, los dos tenían un fuerte carácter, pero al final uno de ellos dos cedería._

 **Dos semanas después.**

Frutada, grosera y malhumorada se encontraba Kagura recostada en el piso de la Yorozuya, devorando un par de galletas fingiendo ver el programa de televisión— _aunque realmente ni siquiera le prestaba atención—_ sus pensamientos giraban en torno a un solo persona, el idiota que tenía como novio, en solo imaginar su estúpido rostro provoco que Kagura soltara un gruñido.

Ella deseaba golpearlo hasta verlo sangrar para luego devorarlo a besos, tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que las galletas que tenía en sus manos quedaron reducidas a polvo.

—¡Estúpido bastado!— mascullo entre dientes, la sola insinuación de su querido novio provocaba cierta ansiedad y enojo, desde hace dos semanas que estaba peleada con ese imbécil, se mordió el labio, Sougo no había querido ceder, no quería dar su mano a torcer, parecía no querer arreglar las cosas, Kagura ya no sabía cómo sacar su frustración — _sobre todo en su cuerpo_ — entre su trabajo y ese bastardo solo le provocaba ansiedad y estrés, ni siquiera sus dedos podían satisfacerla, quizá muy en el fondo deseaba que Sougo cediera.

La chica intento varias veces hacer que Sougo cayera, desde mandarle fotos intimas hasta audios sucios, lo único que gano fue un _"eres una perra caliente, aceptas mis condiciones y te daré perra"_ , ella no dudo en enviarle un mensaje mandándolo directo a la mierda- sin mencionar los muchos- _"te matare desgraciado, te sacare toda la mierda que tienes"_ — no conforme con eso, el primer oficial le termino mandado un regalo al día siguiente, uno que provocaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Todo ocurrió unos días atrás, Kagura yacía sentada en el sofá de la Yorozuya con una caja de cartón que el cartero trajo esa mañana, a su lado derecho se encontraba Shinpachi y en la izquierda Gintoki.

— _¿Quién lo envía? — Cuestionó el tutor de la joven Yato— Espero que no sea otro estúpido regalo de Zura, sí es así, de una vez tíralo a la basura._

— _No es de él, lo mando el estúpido bastardo— Gin no preguntó, con bastardo ya sabía que era Sougo. Kagura abrió la caja de cartón que tenía encima de su regazo, se sorprendió, nunca había visto tal cosa- la de Sougo no contaba - en medio de la caja había un consolador de plástico, con un moño azul en medio de tronco, tenía una pequeña nota que decir "tú sabrás cual tiene mejor calidad", los rostros de ambos tutores se pusieron rojos, mientras que Kagura tomaba entre sus manos aquel artefacto._

— _¡SUELTA...SUELTA ESA COSA KAGURA-CHAN! — tartamudeo Gin. — esa cosa es del demonio._

— _¿Qué es esto Gin-chan?— cuestiono la joven curiosa— parece una especie de palo y tiene botones (Kagura a veces era inocente, después de todo el único miembro que había visto, probado y tocado era el de Sougo)— tras decir eso Kagura apretó el botón, el consolador comenzó a moverse en forma circular (Sougo fue tan considerado con su china, que se lo mando con todo y pilas nuevas) sintió como esa cosa moverse entre sus manos, provoco que Kagura lo soltara al instante aquel juguete sexual, por desgracia aquello siguió funcionado y cayendo sobre las partes nobles del virgen, que no tardo en quedar rojo y gritar como toda una señorita._

— _Pelea de espadas— soltó Gintoki, mientras que Shinpachi salió corriendo de ahí, desde ese día que el joven Shimura no volvió hacer el mismo de antes._

 _Como era de esperar, después de reponerse ante tal acto indecoroso, Gintoki y Shinpachi decidieron ir a visitar a Sougo, sin embargo, Kagura intervino._

— _Gin-chan, Shinpachi, no le hagan nada._

— _Pero Kagura-chan, ese bastardo te ofendió y robo la pureza de Shinpachi._

— _¡Él no me robo nada! — Dijo bastante avergonzado el joven de lentes— yo solo...— Shinpachi dejo caer una lagrimita— eso no es el punto, Okita-san tiene que pagar por eso, Kagura-chan es una señorita decente, no podemos permitir este tipo de bromas_ — _el pobre virgen aun no sabía que su niña ya no era tan decente como pensaba._

— _¡Yo hare que pague! Ustedes no se metan— intercepto Kagura, tomando el consolador y metiéndolo en la caja._

— _¡Ahora mismo te vas a lavar esas manos, mocosa! — Ordeno Gintoki— además, ¿Piensas conservar eso? ¡Mejor tíralo! — Gin no quería pensar en su hija con ese juguete, no, eso sería horrible, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, quizá era mejor que lo tuviera, quizá tal vez incluso olvidara de los reales, además esos de plástico no dejaban bendiciones._

— _¡Ya les dije que yo me encargo! —gritó Kagura, tomo la caja de cartón y se fue a su Closet-habitación._

— _Gin-chan tú crees que ella... vaya a..._

— _Mejor no pensemos en nada Pachie, hay cosas que no deberíamos preguntar ni pensar— respondió el hombre del permanente._

 _Kagura en un principio pensó ir hasta el Shinsengumi y arrogárselo directo al rostro (lo iba a encender, se vengaría por Shinpachi) esa era la idea principal hasta que la curiosidad le gano y termino usándolo –ella solo lo hizo con fines científicos, quería saber la diferencia entre uno real a un artificial— aunque en un principio la satisfacción— ella no lo admitiría— extrañaba sentir sus caricias, las palabras vulgares que le decía entre la intimidad, también sus labios por todo su cuerpo y en especialmente entre sus piernas, quien diría que el sádico era bueno con la lengua, la Yato se sonrojo al imaginar esa lengua propiciándole placer en su sexo, no tardo en sentir el calor por todo su cuerpo._

— _¡Maldito Chihuahua!,grrr._

 _Al final guardo al pequeño Oki-chan (así lo bautizo) lejos de la vista de sus padres, solo lo había usado en dos ocasiones, pero las dos veces casi fue atrapada por sus padres adoptivos— era su culpa por intentar reprimir los gritos y el sonido que hacia— Kagura al final termino calmando su ansiedad mediante la comida._

Lo cual había desencadenado que Kagura subiera algo de peso en los últimos días, un hecho obvio para su padre adoptivo no dejaba de decirle de forma indirecta _"que ya estaba lista para ir al matadero"_ ; justamente en ese momento Gintoki estaba enfrente de ella, mirando como la china devoraba su paquete de galletas con sabor a fresa.

—Vaya, vaya Kagura-chan parece que ya estas lista para navidad— apenas termino de hablar, Kagura le arrogo un objeto directo a la cabeza, que esquivo por poco— ¡OYE MALDITA MOCOSA, QUE TE PASA! –Gruño el hombre del permanente.

— ¡Que te importa, estúpido permanente! ¡Págame de una maldita vez!

— ¿Qué? enserio ¿qué tienes estúpida? — como era algo habitual, se metió su dedo índice en sus fosas nasales, mientras Shinpachi preparaba la comida y Sadaharu veía la escena con flojera.

—¡Jum! — le dio la espalda, se cruzó de brazos.

—Enserio Kagura te lo digo por tu bien, a este paso te llamare Kaguballena, no mejor Kagura la cerda, o Cerdigura, si suena más lindo, aunque si permaneces así, ya no gastare en abrigos para navidad, lo que significa más dinero para Pachinko.

— ¡Acaso me estas llamado gorda! Peor aún Ballena ~aru— Kagura trono sus dedos y se acercó a zancadas a Gintoki. — yo no estoy gorda, esto solo son músculos. — Señalo una lonja que le salía por las caderas— ¡MÚSCULOS! — recalco nuevamente la pelirroja.

—Sí, grasa de ballena— susurro su padre adoptivo bajito, pero Kagura lo escucho clarito, no dudo en sonreír tétricamente mientras se acercaba más a su tutor.

— ¡Ahora si te mueres ricitos!

—Kagura-chan – Gin empezó a retroceder, alzando sus manos como si pudiera protegerlo— E-Era una broma, Kagurita, por favor, en la cara no, mierda, mocosa... ahh.

Kagura necesitaba pensar en una solución y la necesitaba ya.

...

El primer oficial de la primera división estaba bastante enojado, desde hacía dos semanas que no veía a Kagura (no es que fuera un sentimentalista ¡JA! esa perra no le importaba) pero había sido bastante tiempo de abstinencia, al final tuvo que recurrí a su vieja amiga _"manuela"_ , no es porque no pudiera conseguir a otra mujer para satisfacer sus necesidad, es solo que no le interesaba cualquiera, la quería a ella y aunque no lo admitiera de verdad quería que _"Sadomaru"_ se metiera un rato en la cueva de Kagura, quería escucharla gritar y que le rogara por más.

Pero parecía que la muy condenada no cedería, incluso la muy desgraciada le mando varias fotos intimas dejándolo prendido más de una vez, pensó varias veces en ceder, pero no lo hizo, no cuando recordaba a ese perro, a ese perro que parecía querer más que a él _– no, Okita no estaba celoso de ese perro_ — por eso había mandado a Kagura algo para que lo recordara, sonrió al imaginar el rostro que debió poner al ver su consolador con todo y moño.

 _"Estúpida china"_

El joven oficial regreso su vista a su principal enemigo.

—Sougo no crees que exageras, te estas poniendo celoso por un perro— comento Kondo, al ver como el primer oficial no quitaba la vista de la foto donde salía ese perro, al cual Sougo le había dibujado un par de cuernos y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

—No es cualquier perro, es este perro— señalo con cierto resentimiento, el perro era abrazado por Kagura, aquella foto se la había conseguido Yamazaki después de ver como Kagura paseaba por los lugares donde casualmente se encontraba el castaño, luciendo ropas más ceñida a su cuerpo, sonriendo con burla a Sougo. El joven policía estuvo tentado de ir tras ella varias veces, pero al final su orgullo fue más fuerte que su deseo.

Al final mando a Yamazaki a vigilarla, después de una semana el regreso medio golpeado y con un informe.

— _¿Qué esto, Yamazaki? — cuestión Okita sin quitarle la mirada._

— _Es lo que ella dijo – soltó, Sougo lo miro arqueando su ceja, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error, comenzó a toser, pensando como reparar su desliz—este digo lo que yo escribí —dijo muy asustado el anpan. Fue bastante humillante y peligroso seguir a esa chica, tenía miedo que se diera cuenta, escucho de cierto permanente que la chica andaba más agresiva que de costumbre, la siguió de forma sigilosa, la Yorozuya no se dio cuenta hasta una semana después, está de más decir que lo golpeó y amenazo al pobre oficial. Al principio lo amenazo que si decía algo lo dejaría sin descendencia, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió darle un informe que el haría pasar como suyo, pero estaba mal escrito y era tan inverosímil que Yamazaki termino reescribiendo el informe._

 _ **["** Kagura estaba con un hombre más guapo y menos afeminado que el perro sádico", había escrito. "Él parece comprender y entender a la gran reina de Kabuki. No solo eso, le compro muchas cosas a Kagura y a Sadaharu, él dijo en voz alta que, de ser su novio, aceptaría llevarse aquel hermoso cachorro._

 _Además de que tiene un pen*e mucho más grande y satisfactorio que él de una cara de niña que no aguanta más de 3 puesta por noche. Kagura lucia tan hermosa y... **"]**_

 _Yamazaki ignoro todo y solo puso que un hombre de extraña cabellera estaba pretendiendo a Kagura._

— _¿Sabes el nombre de ese pendejo? —pregunto calmado con un aura de angelito._

— _¡Eh! Okita-san— dijo asustado— ¿de verdad quiere saber el nombre de ese sujeto? — pregunto bastante pálido el oficial, de saberlo no hubiera inventado eso._

 _Sougo sonrió con cierta dulzura provocando un escalofrió en el pobre Yamazaki, la sonrisa de Sougo aseguraba que alguien sufriría su ira._

— _Quiero el nombre — insistió, su sonrisa sádica se extendió aún más, Yamazaki tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, al grado que casi se orina en sus pantalones—Yamazaki, estoy escuchando, vamos, no tengas miedo, quiero el nombre de ese sujeto— Sougo seguía ahí, regalándole una sonrisa aterradora, Yamazaki trago saliva, comenzó a balbucear sobre un tipo que era descrito de un manga de dioses de la muerte, que tenía una tienda donde remataba los artículos de "blanqueadores, dioses de la muerte."_

 _Luego de eso, el individuo llamado Kubo amaneció en un hospital, completamente golpeado, con una nota diciendo, no conforme con tu horrible final le quiere quitar a su china, le escribió muchos "te matare" y que a él no le gusta compartir su comida._

 _Desde aquel día, Yamazaki prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda y no involucrarse en la pelea de esos dos._

— ¿Porque no lo aceptas?, no es la gran cosa, además chinita parece estar muy unida a él, no creo que desista fácilmente. —argumento como buen padre Kondo.

—Precisamente por eso Kondo-san, ese perro no puede irse con nosotros, no compartiré a China con ese pulgoso animal que solo desea quitármela, conozco su plan, esos ojos no me engaña.

—Es un perro Sougo—dijo Hijikata, por primera vez interrumpiendo aquella platica dando una calada a su cigarrillo— ese perro es su mascota, es como un hijo, no es como si ella lo dejara por ti, tú la tienes de perder, ella no dejara a su perro por la primera propuesta de amor tuya, hasta el más cuerdo se daría cuenta.

— ¡Cállate Hijibastardo! Nadie te pregunto.

—Sougo porque no lo aceptas, a ti te gustan los animales ¿no?

Eso era verdad, no sabía el porqué, pero desde que Kagura condiciono que Sadaharu fuera a vivir con ellos, algo dentro de él no le pareció, sobre todo al pensar que ese perro pulgoso era más importante que él. Quizá realmente pensaba a que ese perro le quitaría el amor de su China.

 _"¿Pero qué mierda?, que estoy pensando."_

Dado por terminado con aquella platica, Sougo se levantó de su escritorio.

—Sougo.

—Iré a dar una vuelta.

Sin dar tiempo de replica el primer oficial abandono el dojō donde se encontraba conversando con sus superiores, camino mientras pensaba en Kagura y ese pulgoso perro, cerca de la puerta del Shinsengumi se encontró sentado al susodicho de sus malestares, Sadaharu yacía sentado con la lengua por fuera y mirando a Sougo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí pulgoso? — Sadaharu se levantó y se acercó a él, comenzó a ladrar mientras movía su cola. El oji carmín comenzó a caminar a la par del perro, quien parecía no dejarlo en paz.

— ¿A qué has venido?

—Guau— ladro el perro.

—Sabes no soy un perro, no tiendo lo que quieres decirme— le dijo mirando con los ojos entre cerrados, Sougo lo miro de forma penetrante, Sadaharu le retuvo la mirada, ambos se detuvieron a media calle, ojos rubí contra ojos grises, estuvieron casi cinco minutos sin pestañear, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, al final Okita fue quien pestañeo primero, el perro sonrió.

—No te rías, solo fui piadoso contigo.

—Guau— el perro volvió a ladrar, a Sougo le estaba hartando aquella situación, miro que cerca de ellos había una tienda del gato cósmico, tardo cinco minutos en regresar con un traductor de animales.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué decías pulgoso? — mientras preguntaba ambos seguía caminando a media calle.

—Guau, guau.

 _"Eres un bastardo, Kagura no te merece"_

—Vaya, así que tienes agallas— sonrió el castaño. — estúpido perro.

—Guau, guau.

 _"Es más, creo que eres poca cosa para mi Kagura, crees que no te he visto como la tratas bastardin~"._

—Ahora combinas palabras como tú cerda dueña.

— ¡Guau, guau!, guau.

 _¡Ella no es una cerda! ...bueno, solo un poco", admitió el can, al recordar como Kagura solía comerse las migajas de pan que caía al suelo._

—No entiendo, ¿a que deseas llegar, pulgoso?

— ¡GUAU, GUAU! Guau.

 _"¡NO SOY PULGOSO!, me bañan una vez al mes"_

—Lo dudo mucho— chistó el policía— la cerda de tu dueña no es muy higiénica que digamos.

—Guau, guau.

 _"Ella no me baña, lo hace el cuatro ojos, pero eso no es a lo que venía"_

—Así, a ver dime a que has venido— el perro lo miro a los ojos.

—Guau, guau, guau.

 _"Quiero llegar a un acuerdo"_

— ¿A cuál?

—Guau, guau.

 _"Aceptaras que me vaya con ustedes"._

Sougo lo miro estoico.

—Gracias, pero no gracias.

—Guauuuu.

 _"Si no te quedaras sin ella"_

—Puedo conseguir a otra.

—Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau... guau, guau, guau,guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

 _"Pero ninguna como mi dueña, mi Kagura es especial, es hermosa, dulce...a veces se comporta como un cerdo, si" el can movió su cabeza" es despistada, pero eso no le quita lo fuerte y madura que es, además ha aceptado estar contigo, que no eres más que una rata de alcantarilla, que no puedes ofrecerle más que ese pobre salario inferior._

—Más respeto pulgoso, ese pobre salario ha pagado por la comida de su cerda dueña y tus croquetas que me ensarta cada vez que vamos a super mercado, es más— Okita se detuvo enfrente de un restaurant— ¿Por qué mierda estoy hablando con un perro? Esto es estúpido.

—Guau, guau, guau.

 _"No es estúpido, por cierto, tengo hambre, ya que estamos aquí vamos a comer"_ , musitó el dios perro, Okita estaba dispuesto a mandarlo a volar, pero realmente deseaba arreglar todo el asunto con Kagura, así que tanto el perro de gobierno como el dios perro entraron al restaurant.

—Mesa para dos— pidió Sougo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La recepcionista, una mujer bastante joven lo miro a él y luego al perro.

—Oficial, lo lamento, pero en este lugar no se permite animales. — sin embargo, el oji carmín miro de forma penetrante a la joven, algo dentro de ella se activó, no paso más de dos segundos donde la mujer se encontraba haciendo una reverencia a Sougo. —Lo lamento mi señor— se disculpó la mujer— por favor, pase adelante y cuando termine de comer azóteme por mi atrevimiento— pidió la mujer, el castaño sonrió mientras guiaba a Sadaharu y al sádico a una mesa para dos personas.

Rápidamente un mesero llego atenderles, mismo que le hizo una reverencia exageradamente a Sougo, dándole dos menús del restaurante.

—Por favor azóteme, señor— el efecto "S" estaba haciendo efecto en el lugar. —Dígame que desea y yo se lo daré— el can no perdió oportunidad y miro el menú, era una escena hilarante, Sougo se encontraba sentado enfrente del enorme perro, aun no comprendía porque estaba en ese lugar, el can por su lado hojeaba el menú, el joven veinteañero coloco el traductor a media mesa. Sadaharu comenzó a ladrar y automáticamente sus palabras fueron traducidas.

—Guau, guau guau.

—Quiero un filete de cerdo grande y bien cocido, también quiero unas costillas— el policía solo escuchaba como el perro pedía más y más comida, ahora notaba el parecido que tenía ese perro con su cerda dueña.

— ¿Y usted mi señor? — cuestionó el mesero, Sougo se quedó mirando al perro, en ver como ese desvergonzado perro pedía tanta comida le recordó a su dueña, en como la primera vez ella pidió casi todo el menú, puesto que su tutor jamás la llevaba a ese tipo de lugares, aunque Sougo pago una gran cantidad de comida, al final pudo cobrárselo con Kagura arriba de una cama, el joven castaño sonrió en recordar aquella ocasión y como ella no se negó, aunque ella dijera que era un bastardo pervertido que se aprovechaba de ella— ¿Señor?

—Solo quiero un vaso con agua.

—Guau, guau.

 _"Por cierto, tu pagarás"_ sentenció el perro.

— ¿Y bien? Háblame claro perro, no voy a soportar otra estupidez más, lleguemos a un acuerdo, dime tus condiciones, te diré sí aceptó o no, créeme que no estoy dispuesto aceptar otra estupidez tuya.

—Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau.

 _"Me parece bien, ahora escúchame, Kagura es mi ama, la gran reina de Kabuki, debes prometer que cuidaras y protegerás a mi ama siempre, si la haces llorar yo me encargare de hacerte sufrir",_ gruño el perro, _"le comprarás todo lo que pida, a cambio ella aceptará cuidarte como el perro que eres"_

— ¿Que mierda?

—Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau.

 _"A cambio de que cumplas eso, yo no me meteré en su relación, pero quiero mi propio cuarto, un plato nuevo, un collar de oro grabado con mi nombre, cuando hagas cosas sucias con mi dueña, no deberás gritar ni mucho menos hacerlo en mi presencia, ya bastante tengo con la última vez."_

— ¿Qué?

 _"Desde entonces no he vuelvo a acostarme en el mueble o comer en la mesa de la Yorozuya"_

— ¿Así? Eres un perro sucio, eso quiere decir que, si nos escuchaste esa vez, seguramente también viste lo que hicimos en el despacho del jefe. — Sadaharu asintió con la cabeza.

—Guau, guau, guau.

 _"No soy un perro sucio, ustedes no dejaban que durmiera, mi Kagura-chan gritaba tan fuerte que no me dejo dormir"_ dijo tristemente el perro, jamás olvidara lo que vio, al principio pensó que Kagura estaba siendo asesinada por ese bastardo, pero se dio cuenta que, si bien Kagura estaba haciendo asesinada, no era de esa forma.

—Pervertido— musito Sougo.

—Guau, guau, guau, guau.

 _"Pasando a otro punto, quiero que me compres las croquetas más caras y por ningún motivo me las quitaras, ah, casi se me olvida, quiero que le des una calentadita a ese vago bueno para nada de Gintoki"._

— ¿Al jefe? — Cuestionó Sougo bastante interesado— ¿Quieres que le pegue al jefe? — Asintió con la cabeza el can— ¿Por qué quieres que haca eso?

—Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau.

 _"Ha estado alimentado a Kagura con mis croquetas, diciéndole que es cereal con sabor a carne"_

— ¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!— Sadaharu comenzó a ladrar exaltado.

 _"¡SON MIS CROQUETAS, MIS CROQUETAS!_ " chilló el perro llamando la atención de todo el mundo. No tardo mucho para que un mesero apareciera en su mesa.

—Señor...

—No interrumpa, no ve que se está quejado— respondió Sougo de forma intimidante— lárguese y traiga lo que pedí, apúrese— gruño el joven policía, el mesero no hizo más que obedecer sus órdenes y dejarlos en paz para ir por el pedido solicitado.

—Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau.

" _También tendrás que bañarme y alimentarme, a veces se le olvida a mi Kagura_ ", dijo con pesar el dios perro, " _sabes, un día casi me como el periódico que estaba debajo del mueble, el que se ocupa de mi es el virgen otaku"._

—Vaya, no pensé que china fuera descuidada.

—Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau.

 _"Casi lo olvido, una vez que mi ama se mude contigo, tú tendrás que usar un bonito collar como el mío"_

— ¿Es una broma? — Okita no evito soltar una risa, al ver esa petición inverosímil de ese perro.

—Guau— negó el perro—guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau.

 _"No, tú cuidaras de nosotros dos, a cambio de todas estas peticiones mi ama le dará placer y cuidará de ti como una mascota e incluso puede que te dé hermosas crías como ella"._

— ¿Me está vendiendo a tu ama?

—Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau.

 _"Soy un perro adulto, mi ama piensa que sigo siendo puro pero no es así, hace mucho que le entregue mi pureza a una perrita",_ Una lágrima cayó de su ojo.

— ¡Que mierda!

—Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau.

 _"Desde entonces ya no creo en el amor"_ dijo dramáticamente Sadaharu, por su lado Sougo estaba reflexionado lo dicho por el can.

—A ver, me estás diciendo que, si yo acepto todo esto, dejaras que este con tu ama ¿no? — Sougo sonrió—definitivamente no te vas a vivir con nosotros.

— ¡Guaauuuuu!

 _"¿Que?"_

—Prácticamente eres una segunda china, además no quiero bañarte.

—Guau.

Pero antes que pudieran seguir con la conversación, la comida del perro fue traída a la mesa, ambos, tanto perro de gobierno como dios perro se sumieron en sus pensamientos, Sadaharu no dudo en devorar en un dos por tres la comida, por su lado Sougo termino recapitulado cada petición dada por el perro.

...

Después de que Sadaharu terminara sus alimentos, Sougo hablo nuevamente con el can, se sumergieron en una plática mucho más profunda que la anterior, al final ambos cedieron a la petición del otro, claro que ambos acordaron mantener esa conversación en secreto.

Fue así como Sougo se dirigió nuevamente al Shinsengumi, ya había anochecido y por lo que se percató nadie se encontraba en el cuartel, el capitán de la primera división se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un rato luego de un día tan productivo, abrió la puerta de su habitación solo para encontrarse con esa mujer de ojos azules y cabellos bermellón.

Kagura yacía acostada en medio de su futón, su cabello rojo caía en cascadas por su espalda, sus labios estaba pintado de un rojo intenso, estaba prácticamente semidesnuda, solamente llevaba la chaqueta de Sougo que cubría sus pechos desnudos y una braga blanca de encaje.

—Oh mire a quien tenemos aquí, es el bastardin ~aru— la voz de Kagura sonó más profunda, de cierta manera más suave y seductora, provocando que el amiguito de Sougo comenzara a despertar de su letargo sueño de abstinencia, Sougo no se dejaría engañar, entro a la habitación mientras se comenzaba a quitar su uniforme, intentando parecer estoico.

—Que sorpresa verte por aquí, China, ¿deseabas algo? — le preguntó, intentando mantener la compostura tanto en su cuerpo como en su voz.

—Vine a negociar— menciono ella, mientras se giraba y comenzaba a gatear hasta él, dejando entre ver sus pechos, Sougo salivo al ver esa imagen delante de él, ni en sus mejores fantasías Kagura fue tan atrevida y sexy como en esos momentos.

—China, ¿Qué estas...

—Dime Sougo—ella lo interrumpió con voz melosa—mientras tomaba una de sus manos y le daba un beso a sus nudillos, para luego ir chupando cada uno de los dedos, en especial con el dedo de en medio, Sougo sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo, la muy bastarda lo estaba excitando a como diera lugar— ya pensaste bien sí aceptaras a nuestro cachorro— susurro la mujer sin apartar la vista de su novio, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba levantarse rozando el cuerpo de su novio, de forma que sus pechos rozaron el miembro de este, no conforme, Kagura comenzó a frotarlo descaradamente con su miembro aun oculto en su pantalón, Okita no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Kagura estaba jugando sucio, estaba dispuesta a todo porque ese perro se fuera con ellos.

Sougo sabía que su china lo estaba provocando, con el poco auto control que poseía se mantuvo firme, aun cuando su miembro empezara a doler, ella sabía jugar perfectamente con su libinidad y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Dime si tu pequeño Sadomaru ha estado teniendo hambre. —Kagura bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de su amante— ¿Dime? —cuestionó con los ojos azules brillando de lujuria, al mismo tiempo que sus manos frotaban el miembro de su amante.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sus labios, Kagura apretó levemente su agarre.

—Kagura.

—Sou-chan ¿Quiere que le dé un beso?— preguntó tímidamente.

Sougo debía decirle que hablo con su perro y que llegaron a un acuerdo, pero tenerla así, le resultaba bastante interesante.

—Mejor dime tú china, ¿estás tan urgida porque te dé? —intentó mantener la postura, alejado la mano de Kagura, en ese momento Sougo supo que fue una buena idea haberse jalado el ganso esa mañana, porque si no estaba seguro que hubiera cedido a la primera insinuación.

Pero la pelirroja no deseaba perder, si su primera táctica fallo, utilizaría la opción b, la mujer de piel nívea se giró y camino hasta el futón, se recostó nuevamente boca arriba, entreabriendo sus piernas, mientras ponía una carita inocente, por su parte Sougo no evitaba gozar de esa imagen tan seductora que le estaba dando su novia.

— ¿Y dime señor policía, le gusta lo que ve? — ella no apartaba la vista de Sougo, paso su lengua entre sus labios, el joven policía no pudo dejar de fantasear con la vista que le estaba dando, ver a Kagura semi desnuda, vistiendo aquella chaqueta tapado sus senos grandes y redondo, Okita relamió sus labios al saborear lo provocadora que lucía su piel desnuda, su dorso descubierto, mirado sus largas piernas, sin apartar la vista de su virilidad tapada con esa braga de lencería blanca de encaje con adornos rosas, ella movía sus labios de forma sugerente y dejar de escapar unos pequeños gemidos.—Sou-chan— la muy perversa se llevó su mano derecha a su sexo, hizo a un lado a su braga dejando expuesto su sexo, Okita no evito tragar saliva, más al ver como Kagura acariciaba sus labios—Sougo.

 _"No debo caer, no debo dejar que esa estúpida china me gane. Yo… dos podemos jugar este mismo juego_ " pensó Okita, como pudo retomo la compostura, rápidamente planeó un contraataque con esa bastarda.

—S-Sabes que china, ahora que recuerdo tengo algo para ti—sonrió como un niño inocente, la Yato dejo de acariciar su sexo, su plan pasó a segundo plano al escuchar que sádico que trajo algo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me compraste algo?— musitó mientras se sentaba.

—Sí, ahora, cierra los ojos.

—Pero— Sougo se acercó a ella, posó una de sus manos en su pierna, con suavidad pasó las yemas de su dedo por todo el largo de su pierna.

—China, hueles bien— su voz sonaba bastante seductora, sin darse cuenta Kagura se había puesto de pie, algo que Sougo aprovechó para su contraataque.

—Ah—gimió Kagura al sentir el tacto de su novio, era demasiado placentero más al ver sus ojos rojos mirándola con lujuria— sádico— él fue subiendo su mano por su vientre, rosado el one piece de sus piernas e introduciendo uno de sus dedos que acarició levemente su entrada, Kagura no evitó mojarse durante el acto, Sougo continuó con su plan, fue subiendo su mano por el pecho de Kagura, quien soltó más de un gemido, el policía simplemente se relamió sus labios, llegó hasta el yacimiento de sus senos, ahora con ambas manos comenzó a masajearlos y jalar sus pezones erectos, bajo su rostro y con la punta de su nariz los rozo—Sádico— gimió Kagura excitada, Sougo se acercó a su cuello, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de su amante, sobre todo los gestos en su rostro por las caricias lasciva que le estaba dando, en ningún momento beso su cuello, simplemente lo rozó con sus labios hasta llegar a su oído, dejó de acariciarla, sin embargo para que ella no dejará de sentirse excitada, el castaño dirigió una de sus piernas hasta la entrepierna de su novia, con su rodilla comenzó a masajear el sexo de su novia —Ah— soltó al sentir como se humedecía cada vez que frotaba su vagina con la rodilla su amante—Sougo— gimió nuevamente.

—Así me gusta verte— susurro, Kagura cerro sus ojos para disfrutar más del placer, de forma que Okita aprovecho entre su uniforme un extraño collar, Sougo con ambas manos coloco el extraño collar en el cuello de su novia, dejo de rozar su vagina, ella no dudo en abrir sus ojos siendo sorprendida por un flash del celular de su novio.

El muy bastardo le había sacado una foto semi desnuda y con un bonito collar de perro, en el cual sobresalía una pequeña placa que decía Kagura-chan.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo aturdida.

—Dame la patita, perrita.

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! — gritó la Yato.

—Ahora sí eres una perra— sonrió. —ahora que lo pienso, creo que tu perro es más humano que tú.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! — ella no dudo en lanzarle un puñetazo, pero el primer oficial lo esquivo apenas.

—No te molestes china, mira que te compre también esto— el hombre le mostro un plato para perro—lo compre especialmente para ti, mi perrita China.

— ¡Te daré tu maldita perra, perro idiota! — el sádico simplemente le saco la lengua, mientras Kagura se acercaba a pasos a agigantados, este intento escapar, pero no pudo, de pronto la situación cambio, de los golpes a insultos pasaron arrancarse la ropa, antes de que ambos fueran consiente de lo que hacía Kagura estaba ahorcajada arriba de Sougo, quien no dejaba de embestirla fuertemente, por fin la lujuria había ganado en esa pelea.

...

Ajeno a ellos dos, Hijikata se encontraba preparando para dormir, luego de un día agotador lo único que deseaba descansar, el vicecomandante ya estaba dentro de su futón, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, ya estaba conciliando el sueño en el mundo de la mayonesa hasta que un fuerte sonido lo despertó, uno que era como si alguien estuviera golpeando la pared de a lado, Toushi no dudo que fuera una de las estúpidas bromas de Sougo.

— ¡Oí, deja de molestar mocoso! —Gruño Hijikata a la pared de junto— ¡No me estas escuchando, bastardo, sino harás Seppuku! — Amenazó el hombre. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, por el contrario, Toushi pudo escuchar que aparte de los golpes a la pared se escuchaban gritos— ¿Pero qué mierda?

— _Dame más fuerte con tú Neo Armstrong Cyclone Canon...Ah...Ah... mierda así, así sádico, más fuerte...awww. —el grito de Kagura se escuchó por todo el cuartel del Shinsengumi._

Una venita comenzó a sobresalir en el rostro del vicecomandante al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Sougo! —golpeo la pared para que esos dos se dieran cuenta que no estaban solos y les diera vergüenza lo que estaba haciendo. Pero nada funciono, el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esas tonterías, se dirigió a la puerta sin embargo al abrirla se topó con la única que no pensaba encontrarse, su rostro se tornó un poco pálido, al darse cuenta que su amante estaba en su cuarto y su hija adoptiva estaba siendo masacrada por el idiota de Sougo— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Holi— saludo el hombre de ojos de pez muerto—pasaba por aquí y— Sakata se adentró a la habitación de Hijikata— Kagura no ha regresado a casa y pensaba que quizá nosotros dos podíamos...

—Sí, pero no aquí, vámonos— Hijikata intento tomar de la mano a su amante, lo último que deseaba era que Sakata se diera cuenta de que su hija estaba ahí y que Sougo le estaba dando duro, sin olvidar que nadie sabía que Hijikata y Gintoki eran pareja desde hace algunos años, pero para mala suerte del vicecomandante demonio, a Gintoki le resulto todo sospechoso, él de ojos azules no era de ceder fácilmente, había algo raro en todo eso.

— ¿Qué me estas ocultando? —Indagó— ¡¿acaso me estás engañando?! — acuso el hombre de cabellos rizados.

— ¿Qué? ¡No digas estupideces! — pero él de ojos rubí no le creyó, se adentró a la habitación buscando algún indicio de la posible traición del vicecomandante. Sin embargo, no encontró ningún indicio de que le estuvieran pintando el cuerno. Gin estaba a punto de ceder ante la petición de su novio hasta que la pared de alado comenzó a moverse violentamente.

— _Sadi...sadi...AH—gritó extasiada Kagura._

— _Bien que te gusta, China, dime, ¿quieres que te parta?_

— _Deja de decirlo y haz...Ah...así, maldita sea, párteme en dos..._

Un silencio inundo la habitación, Gintoki quedo más pálido, de pronto comenzó a templar.

—Que bromista es Souchiro-kun, ¿no? — Dijo Sakata sonriendo de forma tétrica— creo que olvide darle un par de lecciones—Shiroyasha no dudo en tomar su espada de madera e ir directamente a la habitación de ese bastardo, pero Toushi no se lo permitió, lo sujeto por detrás.

—Oye está bien que quieras hacerlo, pero recuerda que yo soy el que te da.

—Ya déjalo.

—No Toushi, no lo dejare, le enseñare que Kagura es una jovencita decente.

...

Mientras ambos padres se peleaban afuera de la habitación, una satisfecha Kagura descansaba en el pecho de su novio con la respiración entre cortada.

— ¿Entonces? — Le dijo ella inocentemente, acariciando su dorso desnudo—Sadaharu se va con nosotros— el castaño sonrió.

—Está bien, después de todo ya llegué a un acuerdo con él.

— ¿Hablaste con Sadaharu?, ¿a qué acuerdo llegaron? — quiso saber la china.

—Eso querida china—Sougo no dudo en recostar a su china debajo de el—es un secreto.

— ¿Qué? Dímelo aru, dime a que acuerdo llegaron— exigió la Yorozuya.

—Eso es algo que quedo entre los dos, ahora mi China sigamos teniendo nuestra reconciliación— sonrió con picardía, sin duda alguna lo mejor de las peleas era las reconciliaciones, pensó Sougo.

...

Por su lado, en la Yorozuya Sadaharu yacía recostado en el mueble de la casa mientras miraba la televisión, no evitó recordar la plática que sostuvo con el sádico después del almuerzo.

— _Tienes que aceptar, de otra forma mi ama no continuara contigo._

— _¿Que te hace pensar que me dejara por ti, eh, perro pulgoso?_

— _Guau._

 _"Porque ella me lo prometió"_

— _Así— Sougo y Sadaharu se encontraba sentado en el parque de Edo, tanto el can como el policía veían como los niños jugaban a su alrededor._

— _Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau, guau._

 _"Antes, cuando ella recién me encontró, Gin no quería tenerme como mascota, Kagura-chan hizo todo lo posible para que me aceptaran, en ese entonces yo solo quería lastimarla, pero luego termine aceptando su amor y sus golpes desmedidos, ella me prometió que jamás me abandonaría como había hecho su padre con ella cuando era niña, por eso te digo que ella no va a ceder, si yo no voy con ustedes, entonces ella no se ira contigo."_

 _Sougo se mantuvo callando un rato, reflexionando lo que ese perro decía y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el can tenía razón, Kagura no cedería si eso implicara abandonar a ese perro, como ella sufrió durante su infancia._

 _Podía ser mal hablada, infantil y grosera pero también era demasiado dulce y frágil, ahora entendía perfectamente lo firme que se mantenía con relación a Sadaharu._

 _"Sádico yo antes de venir aquí vivía sola, mi mami murió y mi Papi me tenía miedo por lo de Kamui" le contó cierta ocasión, "fue difícil crecer sola sin nadie que estuviera a mi lado, sin alguien que me preguntará como estaba, por eso...por eso mismo la Yorozuya es tan importante para mí, ellos son mi familia, sé que ellos siempre estarán conmigo sin importa nada"._

 _Ella no era de abrirse, pero ese día ella tuvo la confianza de hablar sobre su pasado, de contarle a Sougo lo que sufrió estando sola en esa casa y lo triste que era vivir en soledad._

— _Está bien, acepto, pero solo con una condición—Sadaharu lo miro— cuidaras a China pase lo que pase, alejaras a cualquiera que intente robarla, me harás caso en todo lo que yo te diga, al menos delante de ella, a cambio yo prometo darte un hogar en donde tú y la China puedan ser felices._

 _Sadaharu lo miro con ojos brillosos, el perrito alzo su mano y Sougo la tomo._

— _Guau— ladro el perro._

— _Todo sea para que China sea feliz— fue lo único que pudo decir Sougo._

~ **Fin.** ~

* * *

 **Notas finales:**  
Después de bastante tiempo por fin he terminado este fic, aunque en un principio tenía terminado este fic, me faltaba desarrollar las escenas pero hoy me decidí hacerlo, de ante mano lamento mucho no poder actualizado antes, últimamente he tenido un bloqueo y no me refiero a de ideas sino más bien en como plasmarlas, de verdad pido mucha paciencia, no es fácil escribir, sobretodo si tiene antibajos en tu estado de ánimos,😅😅 mismo que estado teniendo en los últimos meses😓😞😖😫, por eso mismo no he actualizado mis fic, tengo varios capítulos comenzado de los diferentes fic que escribo pero al momento de continuarlo no puedo, me refiero a como plasmar las ideas que tengo, por eso mismo agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan, ya sea por sus comentarioso agregándole a sus favoritos :'v a veces es bonito saber que mis fics son leídos ❤️😄

Con esto concluyó este fic xD quien diría que una simple idea de un capítulo terminaría siendo de 3.  
La idea original siempre fue terminarla con el okikagu reconciliándose, no fue lemon porque siempre creí que sería mejor algo ligeramente, pero aún así xD salió algo picoso el asunto, sobretodo la forma que esos dos descarados terminaron reconciliando xD debo admitir que el Ginhiji no están incluidos pero de último momento apareció en mi cabeza.

Mi idea siempre fue poner una plática entre el can y su padre adoptivo, al final sougo entendió que Kagura no abandonaría a sadaharu y este acepto a regañadientes xD me pareció que sougo simplemente estaba celosos que Kagura quisiera al perro xD okita a veces se comporta como un niño caprichoso xD uno que no quiere compartir a su chanai.

Espero de todo corazón que le hayas gustado este fic uwu.  
 **No olviden comentar si les gusto o no el fic,**

 **si se esperaban este final xD**

 **¿Que les pareció la charla de sougo y sadaharu?**

 **El ligero lime que hubo XD ¿Les hubiera gustado leer más de esos dos?**

 **¿Les gustó el regalo que le dió sougo a Kagura?**

 **¿Que les pareció el final GinHiji?**

Pasando a otro asunto, en el transcurso del día subiré un fic que llevara como título **"sadaharu:lecciones de vida" (** algo similar a lecciones de vida pero basado en sadaharu) ,es un fic que trae una reflexión dentro, iniciará con algo triste pero terminara de forma feliz, sería como un ligero sad, con confort uwu con sadaharu siendo la estrella en compañía de Okikagu.

Me despido no sin antes desearle una hermosa noche o día xD , excelente inicio de semana

...

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer. 😊🙇⭐🌟✨🌠🙊🙉🙈

 **De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos, votar y comentar** ;)🐰❤️😊

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️

 **02-09-2019**


End file.
